Death Duels
by Annabeth00
Summary: We never thought it would turn out like this, after all we did defeat them did we not? So now why are we forced to fight against each other? Why have StarClan agreed to something so evil? We are all scared, nobody wants to admit it I can smell the fear like as if it were standing there laughing at me. Why was I chosen? I am only a kit! I have nothing to offer to these death traps..
1. Prologue

Allegiances

ThunderClan

Tributes Cloudtail, Icecloud

Leader Bramblestar- dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes

Deputy Squirrelflight- dark ginger she-cat with green eyes

Apprentice, Dewpaw

Medicine Cat Jayfeather- gray tabby tom with blind blue eyes

Apprentice, Lilypaw

Warriors Leafpool- light brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes

Spiderleg- long-limbed black tom with brown underbelly and amber eyes

Apprentice, Amberpaw

Birchfall- light brown tabby tom

Whitewing- white she-cat with green eyes

Berrynose- cream-colored tom

Hazeltail- small gray-and-white she-cat

Mousewhisker- gray-and-white tom

Poppyfrost- tortoiseshell she-cat

Lionblaze- golden tabby tom with amber eyes

Hollyleaf- black she-cat with green eyes

Foxleap- reddish tabby tom

Icecloud- white she-cat

Toadstep- black-and-white tom

Rosepetal- dark cream she-cat

Apprentice, Snowpaw

Briarlight- dark brown she-cat

Blossomfall- tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat

Bumblestripe- very pale gray tom with black stripes

Dovewing- pale gray she-cat with blue eyes

Ivypool- silver-and-white tabby she-cat with dark blue eyes

Apprentice, Seedpaw

Cherrymask- ginger she-cat

Molepelt- brown-and-cream tom

Apprentices Lilypaw- dark tabby she-cat with white patches, apprentice to medicine cat

Seedpaw- very pale ginger she-cat

Snowpaw- white she-cat

Amberpaw- light brown she-cat with amber eyes

Dewpaw- reddish-ginger tom

Queens Daisy- cream long-furred she-cat from the horseplace

Cinderheart- gray tabby she-cat (mother to Hollykit, black she-kit with green eyes, Mistkit, light gray tabby she-kit, and Breezekit, quick sun colored tom with black tabby stripes)

Elders Purdy- plump tabby former loner with a gray muzzle

Dustpelt- dark brown tabby tom

Sandstorm- pale ginger she-cat with green eyes

Graystripe- long-haired gray tom

Millie- striped gray tabby she-cat

Brackenfur- golden brown tabby tom

Sorreltail- tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat with amber eyes

Cloudtail- long-haired white tom with blue eyes

Brightheart- white she-cat with ginger patches

Thornclaw- golden brown tabby tom

ShadowClan

Tributes Toadfoot, Olivenose

Leader Blackstar- large white tom with one huge jet-black forepaw

Deputy Rowanclaw- ginger tom

Medicine Cat Littlecloud- very small tabby tom

Apprentice, Wildpaw

Warriors Oakfur- small brown tom

Smokefoot- black tom

Apprentice, Spottedpaw

Toadfoot- dark brown tom

Apprentice, Poolpaw

Applefur- mottled brown she-cat, expecting Blackstar's kits

Apprentice, Stormpaw

Crowfrost- black-and-white tom

Apprentice, Treepaw

Tawnypelt- tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes

Olivenose- tortoiseshell she-cat

Owlclaw- light brown tabby tom

Shrewfoot- gray she-cat with black feet

Scorchfur- dark gray tom

Tigerheart- dark brown tabby tom

Ferretclaw- cream-and-gray tom

Pinenose- black she-cat

Starlingwing- ginger tom

Apprentices Wildpaw- speckled gray tom with a lazy eye, apprentice to medicine cat

Stormpaw- black-and-white she-cat

Spottedpaw- mottled tortoiseshell she-cat

Poolpaw- black-and-white she-cat

Treepaw- light brown tom

Queens Kinkfur- tabby she-cat with long fur that sticks out at all angles

Ivytail- black, white, and tortoiseshell she-cat

Elders Cedarheart- dark gray tom

Tallpoppy- long-legged light brown tabby she-cat

Snaketail- dark brown tom with tabby striped tail

Whitewater- white she-cat with long fur, blind in one eye

WindClan

Tributes Crowfeather, Frostkit

Leader Onestar- brown tabby tom

Deputy Ashfoot- gray she-cat

Medicine Cat Kestrelflight- mottled gray tom

Warriors Crowfeather- dark smoky gray, almost black, tom with blue eyes

Owlwhisker- light brown tabby tom

Whitetail- small white she-cat

Nightcloud- black she-cat

Gorsetail- very pale gray-and-white she-cat with blue eyes

Weaselfur- ginger tom with white paws

Harespring- brown-and-white tom

Leaftail- dark tabby tom with amber eyes

Emberfoot- gray tom with two dark paws

Swallowtail- dark gray she-cat

Whiskernose- light brown tom

Boulderfur- large pale gray tom

Apprentices

Queens Heathertail- light brown tabby she-cat with blue eyes (mother to Lavenderkit, black she-kit with pinkish fur around her eyes, Scarletkit, brown-and-ginger she-kit,Frostkit, pure white slender she-kit, Sandkit, orange-and-ginger she-kit, Bluekit, blue-gray she-kit with soft downy fur, and Leopardkit, golden spotted tom)

Sedgewhisker- light brown tabby she-cat, expecting Leaftail's kits

Elders Webfoot- dark gray tabby tom

Tornear- tabby tom

RiverClan

Tributes Mintfur, Mistystar

Leader Mistystar- gray she-cat with blue eyes

Deputy Reedwhisker- black tom

Medicine Cat Mothwing- dappled golden she-cat

Apprentice, Willowshine (gray tabby she-cat)

Warriors Rippletail- dark gray tabby tom

Mintfur- light gray tabby tom

Icewing- white she-cat with blue eyes

Minnowtail- dark gray she-cat

Pebblefoot- mottled gray tom

Mallownose- light brown tabby tom

Robinwing- tortoiseshell-and-white tom

Petalfur- gray-and-white she-cat

Apprentice, Greenpaw

Grasspelt- light brown tom

Troutstream- pale gray tabby she-cat

Mossyfoot- brown-and-white she-cat

Rushwing- light brown tabby tom

Apprentice, Nightpaw

Apprentices Nightpaw- glossy black she-cat

Greenpaw- tortoiseshell-and-brown she-cat

Queens Duskfur- brown tabby she-cat

Mosspelt- tortoiseshell she-cat with blue eyes

Graymist- pale gray tabby she-cat (mother to Beechkit, milky gray tom, Bluekit, small pale gray-blue she-kit, Hailkit, big white-and-gray tom, and Lakekit, misty pale gray tabby she-kit)

Elders Voletooth- small brown tabby tom

Dawnflower- pale gray she-cat

Dapplenose- mottled gray she-cat

Pouncetail- ginger-and-white tom

SkyClan

Tributes Tangle, Mintfur

Leader Leafstar- brown-and-cream tabby she-cat with amber eyes (mother to Firekit, ginger she-kit, Stormkit, ginger-and-white she-kit, and Harrykit, brown tabby tom)

Deputy Sharpclaw- dark ginger tom

Medicine Cat Echosong- silver tabby she-cat with green eyes

Apprentice, Frecklewish (mottled light brown tabby she-cat with spotted legs)

Warriors Patchfoot- black-and-white tom

Petalnose- pale gray she-cat

Sparrowpelt- dark brown tabby tom

Waspwhisker- gray-and-white tom

Shrewtooth- skinny black tom

Rockshade- black tom

Apprentice, Honeypaw

Bouncefire- ginger tom

Tinycloud- small white she-cat

Apprentice, Birdpaw

Mintfur- gray tabby she-cat

Fallowfern- pale brown she-cat

Rabbitleap- light ginger tom

Nettlesplash- light brown tom

Creekfeather- white she-cat

Plumwillow- brown tabby she-cat

Daylight Warriors Ebonyclaw- striking black she-cat, expecting Rockshade's kits

Billystorm- ginger-and-white tom

Harveymoon- white tom

Macgyver- black-and-white tom

Apprentices Honeypaw- sandy ginger she-cat

Birdpaw- black she-cat

Sandpaw- light ginger she-cat

Queens Clovertail- light brown she-cat with white belly and legs

Cherrytail- tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat, expecting Sharpclaw's kits

Elders Tangle- ragged tabby tom loner

StarClan Tributes (I am not putting the rest of the StarClan cats because there are too many.)

Beetlewhisker- brown-and-white tabby tom, RiverClan

Brightflower- black-and-white she-cat, ShadowClan

Dark Forest

Tributes Clawface, Mapleshade

Leaders

Deputies

Medicine Cats Hawkheart- dark brown tom with yellow eyes, WindClan

Warriors Thistleclaw- spiky-furred mottled gray tom with amber eyes, ThunderClan

Mapleshade- orange-and-white she-cat, ThunderClan

Redwillow- mottled brown-and-ginger tom, ShadowClan

Clawface- brown battle-scarred tom, ShadowClan

Antpelt- small brown tom with one black ear and amber eyes, WindClan

Prologue-

The moon shone on a large pool where the StarClan cats had gathered. The blue-gray she-cat stood up and raised her tail for silence, as the cats quieted down she began to speak. "Cats of StarClan, we have gathered here to discuss the Dark Forest. As you all know, the Dark Forest tried and almost succeded in taking over the Clans. Now Hawkheart, and Mapleshade have given me a message." The cats whispered in curious voices to each other for a second, then they quieted down and looked at Bluestar with bright curious eyes. "The Dark Forest promises to never launch an attack on the Clans, if there is a duel to the death every four seasons!" Bluestar spoke in a loud voice. The StarClan cats yowled in protest, until Leopardstar, Firestar, Tallstar, and Nightstar stepped forward. The four looked at the cats, then Nightstar whispered, "If there are duels then it will quench their hunger for battle and death, and it's only once every four seasons. I think we should give it a chance!" He roared in confidence, though his tail quivered slightly in unease. The other cats whispered in hushed voices, then Whitestorm padded forward. "Tell us the details." His voice traveled strongly through the crowd and they all pricked their ears forward for Bluestar's explanation. The she-cat sat down with her tail folded neatly over her paws. "Two cats will be chosen from each Clan, a she-cat and a tom. It doesn't matter what rank they're in, however another cat can replace them if they volunteer for it. For example let's say I was chosen, if any of you volunteered to take my place, the cat that volunteered would go in my place. Only two cats may win. It doesn't matter how many times you win, you are still eligable for going in the duels. The prize for winning is for example, let's say I won. She-cats from StarClan don't enter the duels next time, in their place another tom would. Hawkheart has already chosen the cats for the first duels, Cloudtail and Icecloud from ThunderClan, Toadfoot and Olivenose from ShadowClan, Crowfeather and Frostkit from WindClan, Mintfur and Mistystar from RiverClan, Tangle and Mintfur from SkyClan, Beetlewhisker and Brightflower from StarClan, and Clawface and Mapleshade from DarkClan. So what do you guys think we should do?" Mudclaw leaped up, "I think we should go along with this, obviously all the Clan cats are going to head for Clawface and Mapleshade's throats as soon as the duels start which will make DarkClan weaker." Mudclaw sat triumphantly as he finished his speech. Slowly the StarClan cats nodded their heads until they had all convinced themselves that it was a good idea. Seeing their approval Bluestar stood up and signaled that the meeting was over, but remembering something she paused and spoke, "They're called the Death Duels." Then she leaped away into the underbrush and the cats scattered until Whitestorm was the only one left next to the pool.

* * *

**Warriors DOES NOT belong to me. The only characters in here that do and you may not use without permission are: Hollykit, Mistkit, Breezekit, Wildpaw, Stormpaw, Spottedpaw, Poolpaw, Treepaw, Lavenderkit, Scarletkit, Frostkit, Sandkit, Bluekit, Leopardkit, Nightpaw, Greenpaw, Beechkit, Bluekit, Hailkit, and Lakekit.**

**Tell me if you find any errors, I am trying to make this as perfect as possible. :) Don't be shy!**


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Bramblestar woke up with a startled yelp, his heart raced as he thought back to the terrible dream that StarClan had sent him. He stepped out of his den and padded over to the small fresh-kill pile. A chilly leaf-bare breeze swept through the camp as he picked up a scrawny mouse. Most of the camp was sleeping, besides Squirrelflight and the dawn patrol. Among them was Icecloud, the white she-cat was grooming herself quickly while Squirrelflight told the patrol where to go. His paws trembled, how was he supposed to tell the Clan these horrifying news? "Are you going to eat that?" Squirrelflight purred as she padded up to him. His ear flicked as he realized that he had clawed up the bony mouse. "Errr... I guess not." He said as he started trotting to the Highrock. "Where are you going?" She frowned. He ignored his deputy and climbed onto the huge rock that loomed in the camp. "All cats that are old enough to hunt their own prey, gather beneath the Highrock for a clanmeeting!" Bramblestar yowled as Squirrelflight leaped up beside him with curiousity. Warriors started to file out of their den with yawns. Some of the warriors went into the apprentices den to wake them up, the apprentices stumbled out of their den and sat down next to their mentors. Bramblestar cleared his throat, the dawn patrol hadn't left yet and he could feel their urgency ripple through the air. "Cats of ThunderClan, StarClan have told me some horrible news. They have agreed with the Dark Forest to start deathly duels every four seasons. Two cats from each Clan, a she-cat and a tom are chosen. The tributes for the first duels ever are Cloudtail, and Icecloud."

* * *

Blackstar climbed up the tree where he assembled his Clan from angrily, like his Clan didn't have enough to worry about. The omonoumous warning from StarClan had ruffled his pelt in anger and pride, anger because it would be less cats in his ranks while these strange Death Duels were going on, but pride because he was sure his Clan would win and prove once and for all that ShadowClan was the strongest! As his Clan gathered beneath him, he motioned for Toadfoot and Olivenose to step forward. "My dear ShadowClan, StarClan has informed me of some interesting news..." His voice boomed through the crowd as his gaze swept from side to side. He knew how to work these cats, every ShadowClan leader had used it before him, to make the Clan believe what they were doing was making them stronger. "Toadfoot and Olivenose will be the first ShadowClan cats to ever compete in the Death Duels!" Courisity buzzed through the cats, he knew what they were wondering. "What are Death Duels?" Rowanclaw's deep voice jutted through the crowd, the cats quieted down as soon as their deputy stood up with his tail bristling. The ginger deputy seemed angry that he hadn't been warned of this before but Blackstar ignored his unease and growled, "Death Duels are a battle between all four Clans in which two cats from each Clan must fight to the death. In which ShadowClan will finally prove that they are the best!" He boomed his tail whipped back and forth like a snake and the other cats yowled their approvals at his "words of wisdom". Out of the corner of his eyes he saw Tawnypelt and Starlingwing glance anxiously around the clearing. _I better keep my eyes on those two..._ He thought to himself as he jumped down and stalked over the fresh-kill pile.

* * *

Crowfeather woke witha yawn as his leader summoned the WindClan cats from their rabbit-chasing dreams. The gray tom strecthed effortlessly and walked out of the warrior's den rarely used. Most of the cats were already there, especially the tired queens and the bouncing kits. His apprentice, Heathertail was trying to calm her six kits, they had only been born two moons ago but they thought themselves full-fledged warriors. The other day he'd caught Lavenderkit trying to sneak into the warrior's den. He felt bad for Heathertail at the moment but kits were good for the Clan. His mind snapped back to attention as he heard his name being called, "...Crowfeather and Frostkit have been chosen." He turned to look at Heathertail in confusement. _What were they talking about? _The small Frostkit jumped up and down excitedly while her siblings looked at her in envy, Heathertail's fur was on end and she looked like she was close to wailing a protest. "Crowfeather!" He turned his head to see his mother Ashfoot standing next to him. Her eyes shone with a sad but furious light. "Be careful by kit..."

* * *

Mistystar staggered as she went to her den, mixed emotions swam across her eyes as the realisation of what she had to do settled in her mind. Killing cats, she had to kill cats to survive, her own Clanmate might die. She was probably the luckiest, having nine lives she would definetly win, but other innocant cats were going to be murdered in cold blood. Her own mother might die... "Mistystar?" She jumped up as Mintfur padded in her den. "Oh it's you, what's wrong Mintfur?" Mintfur sat down next to the entrance, "I just wanted to let you know that I will willingly die for you in these Death Duels."

* * *

Tangle yowled in anger, "What! I joined this Clan to live peacefully on my last moons, not become fresh-kill!" His tail whipped back and forth in anger at his leaders strange words. He turned his ragged head to the gray tabby, Mintfur, as she sat down next to him. "Calm down Tangle. You will not become fresh-kill, we are Clanmates, you are my elder, and I will protect you with my life." The young gray tabby stared at him with confidence, she was prepared to kill to get back home safely.

* * *

Beetlewhisker and Brightflower trotted to the border between DarkClan and StarClan. Clawface and Mapleshade were already there. "It's about time!" Mapleshade's gruff voice split through the tensioned air. "Well are we going or not?!" She snapped. Brightflower merely nodded her head and lead the way.

* * *

**Wow I'm so sorry... I can't believe I let the time slide by like that. I promise you I will try to upload faster next time. I'm so so sorry... :( Anyways sorry if it's a bit... hurried, I was trying to upload as fast as I could for you guys. Hi: Thank you so much! If it wasn't for you I probably would've forgotten about the story completely. As usual tell me if there are any mistakes, and PLEASE COMMENT. I love hearing feedback from you, it makes me feel so special when you comment, and I CAN take comments telling me if there's something wrong with my story, it makes me a better writer. Sorry if this chapters a bit dull, it's a bridge for upcoming events... MWAHAHA! Anyways BYE!**


End file.
